Changes
by Reishichi
Summary: Being with Todoroki really made Yaoyorozu happy and inspired. It all seemed to be going well until something happened. Although the others didn't sense it immediately, Jirou did and it made her worry. [TodoMomo One-shot]


Some weeks after the Sports Festival, the students from Class 1-A noticed something different about Todoroki Shouto. Even his teachers from Yuuei noticed how different he was from the first time they met him. Gone was the boy who didn't seem to like dealing with people. Gone was the boy who always appeared cold and never showed interest in making friends. Gone was the Todoroki Shouto they knew who only thought of pursuing his goal to become the hero of his own. Now stood a new Todoroki Shouto who slowly opened up and allowed himself to get involved with his other classmates. It was a change that surprised most of his peers, but was also definitely welcomed.

The change did not occur overnight, though. In fact, it took him some time to adjust. Once he finally got rid of his old, loner self, he soon found himself in the company of Midoriya Izuku and co. Every day, he would be seen eating lunch with his classmates at the school cafeteria. When there is a group discussion about a lesson or combat tips during breaks, he would participate and share his thoughts. If someone asked for a sparring session with him during Hero Basic Training—usually being Bakugou, Kirishima or Midoriya—he would gladly oblige. And last but not the least, he also found it easy talking to his female classmates, especially a certain Yaoyorozu Momo.

Ever since the End of Term test, Todoroki became good friends with Yaoyorozu Momo. It wasn't really surprising to the other students. Somehow, they felt it was already a given that the two recommended students from their class would be on good terms with each other. However, there was something about the two that piqued their interest. While Todoroki would talk to Yaoyorozu like how he does with his other classmates, there were times when he treated the girl differently compared to the rest.

Whenever they were paired up in Hero Basic Training, Todoroki would see to it that Yaoyorozu doesn't get badly injured. If Yaoyorozu did end up getting injured during a sparring match, Todoroki was always quick to react. He would volunteer to accompany her to Recovery Girl's office. Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, held him in high regard. She would gladly offer Todoroki help with the class lectures and stuff. It was simply the way how the two supported and cheered each other that made the rest of Class 1-A feel something was off about them. It was as if Todoroki and Yaoyorozu had a thing for each other.

Of course, that was just a speculation the students had. No one really dared to voice this out, yet it would be a lie if they told you that they weren't intrigued by it. While the two did act super close to each other, it didn't really look like they were dating at all. Tired from the constant guessing, Ashido Mina decided to get some answers once and for all. She was actually quite hesitant to confront the two suspected love birds regarding the matter, so she opted to ask someone who was close to Yaoyorozu: Jirou Kyouka.

Ashido found the opportunity one evening when few of her classmates, especially Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, were already fast asleep. She saw Jirou playing with her phone while relaxing at the lounge area with Uraraka, Hagakure, Kaminari and Sero. Ashido promptly sat beside Jirou and greeted everyone with her usual grin. This was it; the moment of truth!

"So… Jirou," Ashido began, "we all know you're best friends with Yaomomo, and I was wondering about something. Well, technically, most of us are. Can you confirm something for us?"

Jirou looked at her pink-haired classmate with an eyebrow raised. "Confirm what?"

"Be honest, okay?" said Ashido while appearing to be really hyped.

"Okay…?" replied Jirou, puzzled at what was happening. Somehow, she didn't like the way Ashido was being excited.

"Are Todoroki and Yaomomo dating?" asked Ashido eagerly.

The other students who were still awake that night suddenly dropped their activities, turning their attention towards Jirou. From what Jirou could tell, they were all waiting for her answer with great anticipation. Jirou gulped, she wasn't used to being confronted like this, especially if the topic was about someone else's love life.

"Wait, what?" asked Jirou.

"Come on! You know something, don't you? Spill the beans already!" insisted Ashido.

"That's right, Jirou-chan!" Hagakure spoke, "You need to tell us. We need answers."

"I agree. I've been wondering about their relationship as well. The more I see them together, the more I become curious," added Kaminari.

"W-wait, you guys… Don't you think this is a bit—"

"Please?" everyone present said in chorus.

Jirou looked at everyone. 'They won't take no for an answer, huh?' she thought. Defeated, Jirou let out a sigh, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Even if I'm Momo's best friend, there are things that I don't know about her. I think if you really want to know, you guys should ask her instead."

Ashido and the others were all dumbfounded by Jirou's words which made them pause and contemplate.

"Jirou-kun has a point," said Iida with a firm nod. "If this is bothering us, we might as well go and ask them directly."

"Easy for you to say! I would have done that weeks ago if it was that easy!" exclaimed Ashido.

"Also, let's not forget that those two can easily deny it," added Uraraka.

The students heaved a sigh and eventually resumed their activities, much to the relief of Jirou. While she totally understands her classmates' curiosity and craving for answers, she made it a point not to tell anyone anything she knew. Yaoyorozu trusted Jirou with her secret, and Jirou would never dare to betray her, especially if it's a secret regarding a certain boy from their class.

* * *

Weeks ago, Jirou and Yaoyorozu decided to hang out one Saturday morning. Yaoyorozu had been eyeing a gorgeous new red dress and wanted to buy one for herself. Jirou noted that Yaoyorozu could have just created one with her quirk, much to the dismay of Yaoyorozu. She told Jirou that doing that would be a violation of the rules, and as a citizen of the country, she has to contribute to the economy. Jirou just chuckled as a response.

After their shopping, the two decided to take a break in a nearby tea shop. The shop, in Jirou's opinion, was small yet elegant-looking. The interior made the shop really inviting. Not only that, it had a very soothing aroma inside. The customers of this humble tea shop all looked satisfied with the service. Jirou can't blame them; the people working there were really friendly. And for some reason, they also seem to know Yaoyorozu.

'As expected of an ojou-sama,' thought Jirou as she watched the waitress serve the tea and shortcakes they had ordered.

"I had so much fun today," said Yaoyorozu with a content smile. "Thank you so much for accompanying me, Kyouka."

"Nah, don't mention it. I needed to go out and get some fresh air anyway," replied Jirou while taking a sip.

The two girls continued chatting while enjoying their tea when Jirou's phone went off. She excused herself and read the text message she received.

"Who is it?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"Ahh, it's Hagakure. She said they're going to continue playing the game soon. This time, it's going to be Tokoyami versus Todoroki," replied Jirou as she showed the text message to her best friend.

As soon as Yaoyorozu read the text message, her cheeks flushed madly. Jirou noticed this as she retrieved her phone. "You okay? Your face is burning up!"

Yaoyorozu squeaked as she covered her face with her hands. "Y-Yes, I am fine!" she exclaimed.

"You don't look like it, though. Don't tell me you got a fever."

"No, I did not. I am fine, Kyouka. Do not worry," insisted Yaoyorozu as she regained composure. Jirou wasn't really convinced, but decided to just let it slip. She then looked at her phone and started to type a reply for Hagakure. After sending the text message, she went to read the text she received again. Suddenly, Jirou made a connection.

"Wait a sec," Jirou spoke, "don't tell me…"

Yaoyorozu froze. 'Did Kyouka find out?' she wondered nervously.

"You have a crush on—"

"No! I do not have a crush on Todoroki-san!" interjected Yaoyorozu while covering her face in embarrassment.

"Wait, what?! You have a crush on Todoroki? For real?!" Jirou gaped at her best friend, completely surprised by what she had learned.

Yaoyorozu froze again. She felt heat rising to her face. "I am sorry. Please pretend you didn't hear anything."

"No way! This is way too interesting to be ignored! Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

Jirou watched her best friend as she tried to calm herself down. She was obviously embarrassed, something Jirou didn't understand why.

"I thought it was not important. We have so much more important things to worry about and these silly feelings I have is not one of them," explained Yaoyorozu. Jirou noticed the sadness in her best friend's eyes albeit she was smiling. "As a person who aspires to become a pro hero one day, this is not supposed to be my priority, yes? Todoroki-san is working hard, and I should too. We all should. And thus, I do not really have time to worry about this."

"That's true," replied Jirou, "but I don't think those kinds of feelings aren't important. I'm no expert regarding this matter, but I think it's not bad having those feelings. I'm not telling you to focus on it. I'm just telling you there's no need for you to dismiss it."

Yaoyorozu looked at her best friend, her eyes full of unexpressed emotions. Jirou smiled. "But tell me, what is it about Todoroki that made you fall for him?"

As expected, the question made Yaoyorozu even more embarrassed. "What is it, you ask? Well… What is there not to like about Todoroki-san? He is a dependable person. Although he may appear to be cold, he is actually really kind and thoughtful. On top of that, his dedication to being a top hero is quite admirable and inspiring. And…"

"And?"

Yaoyorozu started to fidget. "I do not know. I just feel like I can do anything when he is around. He just makes me really happy."

"If that's the case, then having those feelings for him is a good thing! You should totally treasure it," mused Jirou.

Yaoyorozu smiled, "I suppose you are right, Kyouka."

Minutes later, the two decided to head back to the dorms. On their way, Yaoyorozu asked something to Jirou in a very soft voice, "Promise me you won't tell the others about this?"

"I promise."

* * *

Back then, Yaoyorozu was always conscious about her results in terms of practical exams. She believed that she cannot show any noteworthy results and that disappointed her. She soon started to compare herself to Todoroki and believed him to be a head above her. Eventually, she began to lose confidence in her abilities. But after teaming up with Todoroki for the End of Term test, the doubts she had to herself seem to have vanished and instead were replaced with a newfound confidence. Since then, her admiration and respect for the boy grew. And maybe, that's also how she found herself falling for him.

Being with Todoroki really made Yaoyorozu happy and inspired, and seeing Yaoyorozu happy made Jirou happy as well. Unfortunately, weeks have passed and something seemed wrong. Although the others didn't sense it immediately, Jirou did and it worried her. She noticed how Todoroki recently seemed to only avoid Yaoyorozu out of the group. He would only interact with Yaoyorozu if it was truly necessary. It was strange seeing him like that, and Jirou knew this made Yaoyorozu feel confused and possibly… heartbroken.

This went on for almost two weeks and Jirou had enough of it. She knew how this sudden change in Todoroki greatly affected her best friend, and it was a sight she couldn't bear to see anymore. And so, Jirou had decided to do something, or at least help make sense of Todoroki's recent actions.

Later that evening, Jirou spotted Todoroki all alone at the dorm's dining area. He was reading a book with great focus, so much so that he failed to notice her sitting just across of him. Jirou cleared her throat and asked, "Studying?"

Todoroki looked up for a bit and then resumed reading. "Yes," replied Todoroki as he flipped a page from his book. This time, his eyes were fixated on the reading material and didn't show any intention of looking at her again. Unfortunately for him, Jirou doesn't plan to be ignored.

"Cool," she remarked.

"Do you need something?" the boy asked, still reading his book.

"You can say that."

"What is it?" asked Todoroki as she glanced up at her. Jirou smiled, now she got him.

"I know it's none of my business, but I just don't like seeing a friend of mine upset or something. Just what is going on between you and Momo?"

Todoroki looked at her, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, quit pretending to be dumb, it doesn't suit you," Jirou deadpanned.

Todoroki remained quiet, brows furrowed.

"Just months ago, you two seemed unbreakable. Like nothing can go between you two. But now…"

"Now?"

"Come on. You know what I mean!"

The boy didn't move a muscle. He remained seated and quiet, not daring to do or say anything. Jirou stared at him and noticed that he was struggling. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she hoped there was something she could do to help him. Jirou then realized that that was wishful thinking and there was nothing she could do if the boy in front of her refused to open up to her.

'Maybe it was wrong to confront him like this,' thought Jirou as she let out a sigh. 'I probably crossed the line.'

Not wanting to waste each other's time, Jirou stood up from her seat and said, "I'm sorry for being nosy. I should know my place. However, I just wanted to tell you that what you are doing is hurting her. She at least deserves to know why you're being like this to her recently. She's neither blind nor stupid, Todoroki."

With that, Jirou finally left the boy alone and proceed to her room.

* * *

Days have passed and Todoroki was still the same. He still avoided Yaoyorozu. What was new, however, was the fact that he also started avoiding Jirou since that night she confronted him. Jirou can't help but feel disappointed and bit annoyed. However, what else can she do? And then she remembered what Yaoyorozu told her. They were Yuuei students, basically, heroes in training. They don't have time for these silly things. She definitely had no idea what's wrong with Todoroki, but maybe he's just trying to focus on his training. However, there's a question that's been in Jirou's head for a while now.

'What was it that's bothering him, and why was he avoiding Momo in the first place?'

Thankfully, Yaoyorozu seemed to be doing just fine now. She had decided to busy herself with training and her books. She was determined to enhance her knowledge of other materials that she could use to create new objects. Her quirk is amazing, but it's nothing if she lacked the essential knowledge. Jirou supposed it was best this way than being continuously upset. Jirou then decided that she'll just continue cheering for her best friend and help her focus on the important things instead.

Until one night, Yaoyorozu informed Jirou that Todoroki wished to talk to her in private.

'Geez, he sure took his time,' thought Jirou, shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"W-What should I do?" squeaked Yaoyorozu. She was obviously nervous about this.

Jirou gave her best friend a pat on the shoulder and smiled, "Are you seriously asking that question? Go talk to him, of course!"

"B-But…"

"Just pretend nothing happened. Or just imagine that you guys are new acquaintances or something."

"I am not sure how to do that, though," said Yaoyorozu as she bit her lower lip.

"Come on, Momo! You can do this! And if ever he dares to hurt you, you can just use your bojutsu against him!"

"Kyouka!"

Jirou just laughed, "It'll be fine, trust me."

Yaoyorozu let out a sigh, "You are right. I can do this. Everything will be fine. I shall talk to him and finally clear this misunderstanding or whatever it is that hindered us from talking to each other."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

It was late at night and most of their classmates were already asleep. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were alone at the dorm's courtyard. They sat on a bench, few inches away from each other. They were dead silent from the moment they arrived there. It seemed like an eternity of silence, yet in reality, only five minutes have passed. Yaoyorozu did not know what to say, nor did she know if she could say anything at all. She just sat there quietly while playing the hem of her sleeves, waiting for Todoroki to say something instead.

Todoroki, on the other hand, looked like a mess. While he had the courage to ask her earlier to talk, it appeared that he had used all that courage because he was incredibly nervous at that moment. It wasn't like him at all. Yaoyorozu had never seen him so fidgety. Usually, he would be expressionless and calm. But at that moment, he looked like he was going to lose it. Yaoyorozu can't help but think it was adorable.

Fist shaking, Todoroki finally found his voice and spoke, "I'm sorry..."

Yaoyorozu was taken aback. She was really caught off-guard. She looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"I heard from Jirou that you were hurt… because of me. Because of my recent actions towards you…"

"Oh," was all Yaoyorozu could say in response. The two remained quiet again. Yaoyorozu didn't dare to speak and decided to wait for Todoroki to continue instead. And that he did.

"Listen, Yaoyorozu. I'm sorry for acting so cold towards you for these past few weeks. It's not like I have anything against you. I could never. I just… don't know how to talk to you without feeling odd or something."

Todoroki lowered his head, making his bangs cover half of his face. He was burning up and he didn't want the girl to see him so vulnerable.

"I don't know when it started, but whenever I'm with you I feel very ecstatic. I love your company. You're kind, smart, and… beautiful. Each time I hear you laugh… I can't help but feel oddly weak and breathless. Whenever you're around, I can't help but be conscious. My heart won't stop being so fast."

"Todoroki-san…" Yaoyorozu's heart started to flutter. She could feel her face burning up. She had things she wanted to tell him too, but he continued talking.

"I was so confused. I didn't know what was happening to me whenever you were around. And then I've decided to avoid you, thinking it was for the best. I thought that by doing this, maybe I'd stop feeling weird and I could face you normally again. I thought it would do the trick, but I was wrong. Definitely wrong. It only made things worse, and I'm ashamed to know that I have ended up hurting you."

Todoroki turned to face Yaoyorozu. His expression held so much vulnerability; it was as if Yaoyorozu was seeing a different person. However, looking at his beautiful heterochromatic eyes, Yaoyorozu still saw the person who made her heart beat a sweet melody every waking day. She saw the person to whom she had madly fallen in love with. He smiled at her, and it was enough to melt her completely. The boy reached for her hands and held them tightly as he continued confessing his feelings.

"I didn't know what I was feeling before. It was only after talking to my sister about it that made me realize what it really was. As soon as I realized it, I wanted to tell you. However, whenever I tried talking to you, I get scared. I start to feel like I don't deserve you at all. You were important to me, and I couldn't risk losing you just because of what I feel. I was ready to shut it completely, until Jirou talked to me, and made me realize that I was just running away while making things worse. Which is why… I asked to talk to you so that I can tell you what I truly feel."

With his heterochromatic eyes, Todoroki looked at Yaoyorozu lovingly while telling her words that made a tear fall from the side of the girl's gorgeous black orbs.

"I love you, Yaoyorozu."

Yaoyorozu smiled. Unable to contain the happiness, she leaned on him and cried, much to the confusion of the boy. He tried to comfort her and asked if she was alright. Yaoyorozu just smiled at him, the most beautiful one he had ever seen. "I am happy to hear you say those words, Todoroki-san. And to be honest with you, I feel the same way."

As soon as he heard those words come out from her lips, Todoroki found himself pulling the girl close to him and hugged her tightly. His hug was strong and firm, yet there was a hint of gentleness in it as well. Yaoyorozu smiled, she wished for this moment to last. Not wanting to let go, she hugged him back.

* * *

The next day, everyone from Class 1-A noticed something different between the two recommended students from their class. They were utterly surprised to see how super close the two have become. Some of them recalled how Todoroki seemed to have avoided Yaoyorozu just weeks ago, and now, seeing them like this completely threw them off. Something must have happened and everyone was dying to know everything!

During break time, Ashido and Hagakure cornered Jirou and asked her to tell them everything she knew. The other students eventually joined in persuading Jirou to confess, much to her dismay.

"Come on, Jirou! Tell us!" said Class 1-A in chorus.

"I really don't get why you're asking me about this, though," yelped Jirou.

Just then, the two students in question entered the classroom, both smiling ear to ear while looking at each other. The other students gaped as the two made their way to their seats, completely oblivious of their surroundings. The school bell rang and everyone settled back to their places. Everyone was smiling; they just saw something that finally gave them the long-awaited answer to their question.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading my first ever TodoMomo fanfic. This took me almost a week to write since I kept revising some parts of the story. It was time consuming, but I'm happy I made those revisions because I'm quite satisfied with the result. I have been meaning to write a fanfic for my favorite OTP from BnHA, and being able to finish one is an achievement for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please do review!~


End file.
